


Who Needs Sleep Anyway?

by onlyhereforthesmut



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforthesmut/pseuds/onlyhereforthesmut
Summary: Ivy can't sleep, so she visits a "friend" for "help".
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Pamela Isley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Who Needs Sleep Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this fanfiction will get the last of the shipping fuel out of my hormone addled system. Thanks for sticking it out with me. <3

Poison Ivy woke with a start. She was sweating and breathing hard, but nightmares always did that to her. This time she was back in Arkham, but the hallways just kept stretching into the darkness and the cold concrete clung to her feet and sucked the life out of her aching bones. She had had this nightmare many times before, but it hadn’t been this bad in a while. She needed a distraction. Stepping out of bed, Ivy pulled a shirt on and slipped out into the night. 

Jonathan Crane swam into consciousness when he tried to roll onto his side, but couldn’t. As his sleepy brain tried to figure out what the weight on his chest was, his arm reached up and hit something. He fumbled for his glasses in the dark, but his hand froze when he finally looked up. The woman sitting on his chest met his gaze. 

He almost didn’t recognize Ivy. She wasn’t in her usual leaves, and the dim light made it hard to make out most of her features. He swallowed as the danger of the situation dawned on him. 

Ivy felt Crane tense beneath her fingers as she ran them along the collar of the shirt he had worn to bed. He was staring up at her, his face expressionless as her fingers moved up towards his neck. He was trying to figure out how to get his arms out from under the covers when her fingers ghosted over his mouth. Apparently she couldn’t wait until morning to control him with her toxins. Wonderful. He idly wondered how much of his blood would get on the sheets if he tried to resist. As her mouth met his, he braced himself for the numb feeling of losing control. To his surprise it never came.

Ivy almost wished she had used her toxins on him. At least then he would be kissing her back. As it was he was just staring at her as she moved along his slack mouth. She scowled and sat back, allowing him to sit up and face her. “You realize you're not wearing your lipstick right?” he asked. She glared at him. “Yes, I’m aware.” “oh.” 

“Well if you don’t want to participate I can always go find som-” Ivy was cut off as Crane grabbed her face and crushed his mouth against hers. She grinned against his mouth as his hands found her waist and she threaded her fingers through his hair. He was a better kisser than she thought he’d be.

Crane, who was half convinced he was still asleep, moved farther down her neck, sucking at her collarbone as Ivy pushed his shirt up his stomach. He broke away momentarily to get it all the way off, and she took this opportunity to pull her own shirt over her head. Crane turned back to her, and stared. She wasn’t wearing a bra. 

From where Ivy was sitting on his lap, she could feel him start to harden as he lowered his head and bit down lightly on one of her nipples. She let out a small sound as he ran his tongue over it again, and ground her hips against him. 

She heard his breath catch as he kneaded her breasts between his long fingers, and she smiled to herself as she realized that he wasn’t wearing pants. Good, she wasn’t either. Ivy shifted her weight and pushed him down, crawling forward so she was sitting on his chest with her thighs on either side of his head. He met her eyes as he ran his tongue over her inner thigh. She smirked, rising up on her knees so her panties were positioned right over his mouth. With a surprising amount of strength, Crane hooked his fingers under the hem and ripped them away from her body. He wasted no time getting his mouth on her. 

Ivy found her orgasm building surprisingly quickly as he licked and sucked as her opening. She added ‘eating out’ to the list of talents she didn’t know Crane had as she started rocking back and forth. His tongue sent jolts of pleasure up her entire body, adding to the wonderful feeling that was building in her stomach. Soon she was fucking his face in earnest, her breath catching in her throat as he sucked on her clit. She moaned as her orgasm came crashing down on her, her hips bucking as her muscles spasmed.

He watched her as she came, flushed and shaking. God she was beautiful like that. His own arousal was begging to be taken care of, but he just watched her as she moved back down his chest, moving the covers off him as she did. 

She slid back into his lap as the tingling subsided and felt the fabric of his boxers under her ass. Smirking a little, she pushed her hands below the waistband and pulled, rising up a little to let Crane kick them off. She sat back down to find his cock standing at attention between her thighs. He sat back up again and circled an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him until his shaft was pressing against her opening. 

Ivy grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. She moved her other hand down to rest on his erection. He made a beautiful noise as she started to move her fingers along his shaft, his hips bucking into her touch. She smiled to herself as she sucked on his neck, enjoying the sounds he was desperately trying to stifle. His fingers dug into her hips as she ran her thumb over the head of his cock and she was sure that she would have marks in the mourning. 

Crane shuddered as she moved her hand. He watched one corner of her mouth curve up as pre-cum started to leak out of his member. Then she bent down and ran her tongue up his shaft. He let out a soft “fuck” as she put her mouth around her cock and he tried desperately not to buck up into her. He only parsley succeeded, his hips twitching towards her lips as she sucked. 

Ivy felt his hands thread through her hair as her lips touched the base of his cock, and she let him take control. He started thrusting for real, his small moans filling the air as it became more uneven, until he dug his fingernails into her scalp and stilled completely. Ivy was ready when his hot cum shot down her throat, not letting a single drop spill as she sat back up to look at him. 

He was still trying to catch his breath, but that didn’t stop him from leaning forward and attacking her mouth again. To both of their surprise, Crane was still fully erect, a fact that he became very aware of as Ivy moved against him. He ran his fingers over the curve of her ass and slipped a digit into her pussy. She sighed, pushing her tits against his chest as he removed his finger to find it coated in her juices. 

Ivy rose up, positioning herself over his cock and pushed her hips down agonizingly slowly. Crane bit down on her shoulder as she seated herself fully. Being buried inside of her felt so good that he never wanted to let her go. When she started moving her hips, he wasn’t sure if he ever could.

Her eyes drifted shut as she rode him. He was hitting all the right spots, and when his mouth closed around her nipple she didn’t even try to be quiet. She quickened their pace as he pressed open-mouth kisses along her shoulders, relishing the little noises he made every time she was seated fully. As they sped up, Crane started bringing his hips up to meet hers. Heat built in his stomach as he pounded up into her. She had her arms around him now, digging into his back and pressing herself against his chest.

Ivy could feel her release getting close as her movements became more uneven. The delicious feeling of him twitching inside of her told her that he was close too. She sheathed herself fully on him as she came hard, rocking back and forth as he fucked her through her orgasm. Feeling her tighten around him, Crane finally let go. He ground her hips into him and let out a breathy moan as he filled her, his cock pulsing as he drained his balls. 

Ivy sighed with satisfaction as she felt his seed spill into her. She had guessed he wouldn’t be a terrible fuck when she went into this, but she had no idea he was this good. She rolled her hips against him gently as he came down from his high, pushing her tongue into his mouth as he stopped shuddering. 

They sat like that for a couple of minutes, just tasting each other, until Ivy raised her hips and slipped off of Crane. He let out an involuntary wine at the loss of her warmth, but he removed his hands from her hips and let her move off of him. As she went searching for the shirt she had tossed away, he ran his fingers through his ruffled hair.

He thought about asking her why she came here or how she knew where he lived, but instead he just watched as she picked his discarded nightshirt off the ground and pull it over her head. Ivy turned back to look at him as he flopped back down on his bed, still looking at her. Smirking, she blew him a kiss as she opened the window and disappeared into the night.


End file.
